Thema nr1
by Malabar Princess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] La folie humaine liée à cette chose rare que chacun recherche sans le vouloir… Eh oui, nos chers garçons sont bel et bien humains.


**Titre: **_Thema nr.1_

**Auteur: **Malabar Princess

**Support:** Tokio Hotel

**Résumé:** La folie humaine liée à cette chose rare que chacun recherche sans le vouloir… Eh oui, nos chers garçons sont bel et bien humains.

**Note 1:** je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**Note 2 :** Une fic qui me tient à cœur, vous comprendrez pourquoi…

O**O**o**O**o**O**o

**« Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir, bienvenue dans cette dernière édition du 9 juin. Les titres d'aujourd'hui : nouveau décret proposé par l'ONU pour l'aide aux immigrés d'Irak, la sécheresse qui commence déjà à se faire ressentir chez les agriculteurs dans la partie ouest du pays, le Rhin à son niveau le plus bas depuis 1963, grèves ouvrières à Munich qui bloquent toujours le réseau ferroviaire mais tout d'abord le Festival de Berlin, premier évènement musical d'Allemagne de l'année, où les plus grandes célébrités sont aperçues. Parmi elles, le groupe de rock déjà prometteur Tokio Hotel, qui y monte pour la première fois les marches. Quatre adolescents qui font déjà l'unanimité dans le cœur des jeunes filles, aussi bien en Allemagne que dans l'Europe entière. Gros plan sur ce groupe bien de chez nous…**

Le chanteur secoua la tête, replaçant quelques mèches éparts qui s'étaient déposées sur ses épaules. Un soupir, replace nerveusement les bracelets, passe la main sur un pli du jean's, regarde à travers la vitre. La voiture ralentit, ils arrivent bientôt. Bill tourna la tête vers sa droite. Son frère avait posé négligemment son coude sur l'accoudoir de la porte, et regardait, l'œil dans le vague, les bâtiments qui défilaient. Il paraissait s'ennuyer, mais son jumeau sentait bien que lui aussi était tendu.  
Le Festival de Berlin… Ils avaient sauté de joie lorsqu'ils avaient reçu l'invitation. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils rêvaient de pouvoir y aller, tous ces flashs, toutes ces lumières ! Et à l'heure qu'il était, plus que cinq minutes n'en les séparaient.  
Ils étaient tous silencieux. Chose assez rare, car Tom était toujours là pour lancer quelques plaisanteries, et ainsi lancer les conversations. Et Bill ne parlait pas, chose rare également, lui qui avait si peu de retenue avec ses amis ! Mais ils étaient tous figés dans leurs pensées, à attendre que la voiture n'arrive à destination.  
Bientôt, le véhicule ralentit encore, proche de l'arrêt. Des cris se firent entendre Tom tourna la tête vers Bill. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et pendant d'interminables secondes, ils se regardèrent. Puis, dans le silence de la voiture, deux grands rires éclatèrent simultanément.  
Gustav et Georg se retournèrent d'un bond sur leurs sièges. Les jumeaux étaient toujours tournés l'un vers l'autre et pour une raison inexplicable, ils se tordaient tous les deux de rire. Et sans raison à nouveau explicable, le bassiste et le batteur se mirent eux aussi à rire. Ils étaient heureux en fait. Juste d'âtre ensemble, et d'enfin vivre quelque chose de désiré. Vivre de leur passion, vivre, tout simplement.  
La voiture s'arrêta. Les flashs crépitèrent sur les vitres teintées et les fans hurlèrent. L'espace était dégagé au centre, et des barrières, aidées à grands renforts de sécurités, retenaient ces filles qui criaient, ces groupies qui pleuraient.  
Tom posa sa main sur la poignée et s'aventura dans ce monde bruyant…

Elle était là depuis à peine deux heures. Arrivée comme une mouche sur un gâteau, sous l'œil noir d'autres filles, elle avait débarqué au milieu de ces fans qui dormaient ici depuis trois nuits, juste pour les apercevoir, et s'était glissée tant bien que mal au premier plan, tout contre les barrières. Les autres adolescentes ne l'avaient pas bien supporté, elle qui venait tout juste d'arriver et qui se permettait de s'incruster alors qu'elles, elles étaient là depuis quatre jours. Mais bon, elle les avait ignoré et avait attendu…

Bill souriait aux journalistes, aux photographes, et faisait signe aux fans qui hurlaient. Son frère, ainsi que les deux autres, étaient à droite, déjà en train de signer des autographes.  
Le chanteur se dirigea vers la gauche, bien que les gardes du corps les poussaient pour qu'ils entrent rapidement. Il saisit un feutre noir et commença à signer les papiers, les posters et les mains qu'on lui tendait. Leurs cris lui remplissaient les oreilles mais il continuait à sourire. Il voyait les visages de nombreuses filles, couverts de larmes, qui hurlaient, l'interpellaient, pleuraient…

Elle les vit sortir de la voiture noire. Aussitôt, de grands cris lui emplirent les oreilles, et elle se sentit poussée contre la barrière, puis contre tout le monde. Une énorme effervescence venait de prendre la foule, une effervescence proche de la folie. Toutes ces filles, qui hurlaient, hurlaient, hurlaient… Bientôt, le chanteur se mit à signer tout ce que les fans lui tendaient avec un air de pitié. Elles se seraient mises à genoux devant lui pour qu'il signe. Mais cela ne servait, il le faisait de bon cœur. Il ne paraissait pas incommodé par leurs cris, et affichait un sourire gentil.  
Elle sortit son CD qu'elle avait pris exprès. Elle ne souriait pas, ne hurlait pas, ne pleurait pas, comme toutes celles qui l'entourait. Elle ne poussait pas dans tous les sens, sachant pertinemment que son tour viendrait bien. D'ailleurs, le chanteur s'approchait. Elle voyait les autres du groupe en face, eux aussi en train de signer ou en train de poser sous les nombreux objectifs tendus.

Son regard ne décollait pas des papiers et des feuilles. Il y en avait tellement, et il voulait contenter tout le monde. Donc il n'avait pas le temps de relever la tête que déjà une dizaine d'autres posters ou autre se glissaient devant lui.  
Tandis qu'il marchait le long des barrières, les cris fusaient encore et encore. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si Tom avait branché l'ampli à fond. Mais il devenait habitué, et s'étonnait même qu'autant de personnes puissent les acclamer comme cela. Bill était rassuré de penser ça : il n'avait pas pris la grosses tête, et il savait que son jumeau, ainsi que Gustav et Georg, ne l'avait pas pris non plus.  
Il vit un exemplaire de _Zimmer 483 _et tendit son stylo, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient tellement bossé sur cet album qu'il se sentait fier de le voir tendu, surtout pour le Festival de Berlin.  
Il allait continuer lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose malgré les cris.

« -Danke »

Elle le vit s'approcher et serra entre ses mains le disque. Elle les voyait pour de vrai, c'était bel et bien réel. Si seulement les trois autres pouvaient venir de ce côté aussi… Elle voyait que le chanteur ne pouvait même pas relever la tête tellement les fans voulaient un morceau de lui, quelque chose de sa part.  
Alors qu'il passa à son hauteur, elle, les cris des filles dans les oreilles et complètement comprimée contre la barrière, elle lui tendit le CD discrètement, comme si elle ne voulait pas le forcer à signer s'il ne voulait pas. Sa main passa rapidement sur la surface lisse du boîtier. Elle regarda ses doigts et ses bagues qui lui signaient enfin cet objet auquel elle tenait beaucoup.  
Lorsqu'il eu fini, elle reprit le CD et le regarda, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Et sa voix se perdit dans les cris, comme elle avait été éduquée.

« -Danke »

Elle releva la tête au moment où lui-même releva la sienne…

Ce fut comme si tout avait été coupé. Comme s'il n'avait plus de sens. Il n'entendait plus les cris des fans, et ne voyait plus qu'une seule personne : elle. La jeune fille qui tenait entre ses mains le boîtier qu'il venait de signer, la seule qui ne criait pas ou ne pleurait pas ou ne bousculait pas.  
Ses oreilles s'étaient bouchées aux bruits extérieurs de son corps, mais il entendait comme des cloches. Des petits tintements, pareils aux fois où il avait pris un coup. Bizarrement, ses yeux ne voyaient plus que la jeune fille, le reste autour paraissait flou. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ses bras reposaient le long de son cops.  
Plus rien n'existait…

Elle croisa ses yeux noisette, et ne vit plus que ça. Elle ne sentait plus les bousculades autour d'elle, mais elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Elle l'entendait battre en elle. En fait, elle n'entendait plus que ça. Des étoiles apparurent, elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Elle se tenait immobile, et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre. Elle ne faisait que le regarder, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle ne se sentait pas gênée. Pareil à un long moment de silence où il n'y avait personne. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Comme un black out intérieur total…  
Les autres filles hurlaient, mon dieu il s'est arrêté, il me regarde, ah ! Bill ! Non, il n'en regardait qu'une.

D'une démarche mécanique, il s'avança d'un pas. Deux autres devaient le séparer de la jeune fille. Les flashs explosaient, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. C'est à peine s'il s'en rendait compte. Un autre pas l'approcha contre la barrière. C'est à ce moment-là que les fans s'écartèrent. Elles auraient dû se rapprocher au contraire, mais elles avaient capté le regard hypnotisé du chanteur. Et elles ne l'aimaient pas. Et elles s'étaient écartées légèrement de la jeune fille.  
Bill observa ses yeux, son visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un miroir en face de lui tellement il était sûr qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.  
Plus rien n'existait. Ni le festival, ni son frère, ni les photographes, ni rien.  
Là, sans prendre compte de tout ce qui l'entourait, il se pencha sur son visage…

Bizarrement, quelques filles autour s'étaient tues. Puis, elles s'étaient écartées. Si elle avait été bien consciente, elle aurait vu leurs visages se durcirent, et devenir aussi mauvais qu'au moment où elle était arrivée. Mais elle n'était pas consciente… Juste… le chanteur qui s'était rapproché. Elle ne se posait pas de questions, ne pensait à rien, elle était seulement envahie par cette drôle de chose au fond d'elle…  
Sans comprendre, elle vit le chanteur se pencher sur elle, et elle approcha son visage du sien, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait…

Leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer. Bill sentait déjà le souffle de la jeune fille mélangé au sien. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne se souvenait pas que des centaines de personnes le regardaient, il ne se souvenait pas des raisons pour lesquelles il était là. Seule comptait elle…  
Il se sentit poussé sur le côté. Puis encore. Et encore. Un homme de la sécurité l'éloignait de la jeune fille tandis que les bruits autour de lui revenaient à ses oreilles. Il entendait qu'on l'appelait devant lui et tourna la tête quelques secondes. Son frère, ainsi que Georg et Gustav, se tenaient en haut des marches. Ils tiraient une tête consternée, comme s'ils venaient de voir leur grand-mère danser la lambada en habit de clown.  
Bill tourna la tête vers la jeune fille alors qu'il était à nouveau poussé. Il essaya de revenir vers elle, mais l'homme l'en empêcha. Il remarqua qu'elle aussi était tirée dans les méandres de la foule. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il cria :

« -Attends-moi ! »

Comment expliquer ce qu'il se passait ? C'était comme si tout était écrit, comme si cela devait se dérouler. Même si lui était une rock star et elle une adolescente banale. Cela aurait pu être avec n'importe quel garçon. Cela aurait pu être n'importe où. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quand. Mais ça s'était passé ici, maintenant, et avec Bill Kaulitz.  
Alors qu'elle sentait déjà la présence toute proche du visage du chanteur et que tout deux avaient fermé les yeux, elle se sentit tirée en arrière et tandis qu'elle ouvrait subitement els yeux, elle le vit lui aussi attrapé par le col et poussé de plus en plus loin. Elle tourna la tête en même temps que lui vers les autres garçons alors que déjà, la foule l'engloutissait pendant que des dizaines de filles prenaient sa place.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens pour libérer l'étreinte à son bras, mais ses efforts étaient vains, malheureusement vains.  
Elle l'entendit crier. Et alors qu'il était précipité encore plus loin, elle hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et de se faire entendre à travers les cris des fans.  
Bientôt, elle fut amenée loin, trop pour qu'elle puisse voir le chanteur, à cause de toutes ces personnes, des centaines de personnes, qui lui marquaient la vue. Elle était encore tirée en arrière, et impossible pour elle de voir qui c'était. Elle se prenait des coudes, des coups, et ne comprenait pas.  
Soudain, elle fut tirée d'un coup sec, tellement sec qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber. Mais quelqu'un la rattrapa, pour la pousser violemment contre quelqu'un d'autre, qui la poussa à nouveau violemment.  
Elle se retrouva enfin stable sur ses pieds et releva la tête. Elle n'eut seulement le temps de voir le visage dur d'une jeune fille qu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur sa joue. Tellement fort qu'elle en tituba.  
Elle releva aussitôt la tête, pour voir un cercle d'une demi-douzaine de filles se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle ne fit pas un geste qui traduisait la douleur cuisante qui s'emparait peu à peu de sa joue, et regarda celle qui paraissait être la leader, et qu'elle reconnut comme l'auteur de son coup.

« -Tu t'approches encore une fois de lui et t'es morte ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Il est pas à toi, et vu ta gueule, t'aurais même pas dû l'approcher. Je te jure que si tu essayes encore une seule fois de le toucher… »

Et elle leva la main en geste de menace. La jeune fille avait contracté ses muscles au cas où une nouvelle tentative de gifle, mais la menace n'était qu'une menace. Regardant à nouveau autour d'elle, elle su que ce n'était pas la peine de répliquer. Elle était tombée sur une bande de fanatiques.

« -Pff, elle a essayé de l'embrasser avec sa vieille gueule ! »

Les adolescentes éclatèrent méchamment de rire, et la leader lui cracha à la figure. Les rires redoublèrent, tandis que la jeune fille regardait droit dans les yeux la fille, qui commençait à partir en riant, accompagnée de ses amies.

« -Et c'est même pas la peine de l'attendre ! »

La jeune fille se retrouva seule, seule à proximité d'une foule houleuse. Lentement, elle enleva le crachas qui perlait sur sa joue et regarda tous ces gens qui hurlaient au passage de nouvelles célébrités.  
Elle jeta son mouchoir et partit. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici…

Le garde du corps l'avait poussé mais il avait tout fait pour garder un contact visuel avec la jeune fille. Il avait vu son hochement avant qu'une bousculade plus violente ne la lui fasse perdre de vue, et il n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver dans la masse devenue informe.  
Enfin, las de se sentir bousculé, il s'était retourné et avait grimpé les marches. Il n'avait pas regardé les yeux pourtant lourds sur lui de son frère, et avait posé pour les photographes.  
Plusieurs minutes étaient passées tandis qu'il avait essayé de retrouver la jeune fille, mais en vain.  
Enfin, ils se retournèrent, et Bill croisa le regard de son jumeau : il pu y lire nombre de choses, telles que l'étonnement, mais aussi beaucoup de consternation et surtout beaucoup de questions. Bill savait qu'il devait se demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'on ressent à ce moment-là, pourquoi elle, ce qu'il va se passer, etc.  
Ils regardèrent l'imposance même et entrèrent…

Elle s'avança dans la nuit noire. Les lumières n'éclairaient plus, la danse incessante des voitures avait pris fin et les fans étaient partis, s'inclinant devant la majesté de la lune naissante. Seuls restaient les plus ardus, ceux qui espéraient encore entrapercevoir un visage désiré.  
Il était 21h30. Dans une demi-heure, l'horloge sonnerait minuit. Dans une demi-heure passerait à la télévision le dernier journal de la journée. Et dans une demi-heure, les douze coups annonceraient un nouveau jour, de nouveaux évènements, une nouvelle vie… Elle se tenait derrière le grand bâtiment, dans l'ombre de son imposante stature. Elle attendait.  
Peut-être cette porte n'était pas la bonne. Peut-être qu'elle attendait en vain. Peut-être que cela ne servait à rien… Mais au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas vain.  
Cela aurait pu être réellement n'importe qui. Mais c'était tombé sur lui.  
Certes, avant, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle l'admirait, et admirait le groupe entier pour leur musique. Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de coup de foudre, et n'était encore moins tombée amoureuse. Alors comment expliquer que c'était tombé sur lui, lui qui était célèbre ? Mais elle savait que si elle l'avait croisé dans le rue, cela aurait eu les mêmes conséquences…  
Elle attendait. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas stupide à l'idée qu'elle attendait. Non, elle savait qu'il viendrait, tôt ou tard. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose… Trahi dans sa voix, dans son regard…  
La tête tournée vers la lune, les mains dans les poches, elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle-même. Comme si une nouvelle chose, bien ou mal, allait arriver…

« -Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas venir. »

Elle se retourna précipitamment. Derrière elle se tenait la leader et les fanatiques, mais multipliées par deux. Une douzaine de filles la regardaient, un visage sauvage et une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était coincée. Le mur dans son dos, et les fanatiques qui ne la laisseraient sûrement pas passer.  
Néanmoins, elle essaya de s'avancer, l'air froid. Mais la leader, plus grande qu'elle d'une bonne tête, ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : d'un coup de pied, elle lui brisa le genou, la faisant ployer dans un hurlement de douleur. Peut-être l'adolescente n'avait pas frappé là dans le but de lui casser la rotule, mais avait réussi à la faire s'abaisser. Elle lui offrit un coup de genou dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Et la jeune fille s'effondra.

«- Ne rêve même pas ! Tu le laisses, il est pas à toi ! Tu penses que tu l'auras ? Espère toujours salope ! Sale putain ! Il est à moi, à moi !!! »

Et tandis qu'elle parlait, elle frappait de son pied le corps entier de la jeune fille. Elle commença à saigner, elle souffrait. Un cri s'arracha de sa gorge. Ce fut le signal pour que les autres filles lui tombent dessus, une à une…

Il trépignait, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. La cérémonie était passée avec cette lenteur digne des machines à remonter le temps. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, elle seule.  
La fin venait d'être annoncée. Il espérait qu'elle l'attendrait. Mais la popularité l'avait empêché de sortir immédiatement, retenu par les journalistes et autres personnalités voulant leur parler…  
Vers minuit, il pu enfin pousser la porte de sortie de derrière le bâtiment et sortir dans la nuit…

**« … et nous venons d'apprendre la mort d'une jeune fille des suites de ses blessures, vraisemblablement attaquée par des admirateurs qui se trouvaient au Festival. C'est le chanteur Bill Kaulitz qui l'aurait retrouvé, visiblement agonisante. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le mobile de cette action meurtrière.**

**A présent, passons aux principaux titres de ce journal… »**

_Fino_

**Note :** Le 27 septembre 2006, une petite fille eût les jambes brisées suite à un mouvement de foule, des centaines de fans qui attendaient l'ouverture des portes de la FNAC, où le groupe Tokio Hotel se trouvait afin de signer des autographes…  
Alors s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous…

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez x)


End file.
